


Invisible

by provencepuss



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/provencepuss/pseuds/provencepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

 

  


INVISIBLE

  
  
Hutch?  The guy going into the bathroom; he looks familiar.  Hutch?  Hutch!  
Zebra three to Zebra three.  
Why doesn't he take any notice of what I'm saying?  
I have to stay with him and stop it from happening.  
Come on buddy you usually get mad with me when I run around under your nose like this.  Ok so you need to wash your face.  See, there in the mirror, he's behind you.  
Hutch look at me for heaven's sake.  Can't you see me?  I'm behind you.  
Look in the mirror.  
Look at me.  
Hutch .please look, in the mirror.

Aw shit!  
  
  
  



End file.
